


you look happier

by GlibGlob



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Break Up, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Just a little oneshot that I randomly thought of while I was listening to the song Happier by Ed Sheeran.Lyrics belong to him and all that copyright stuff.Have fun reading!xx Leo





	you look happier

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot that I randomly thought of while I was listening to the song Happier by Ed Sheeran.  
> Lyrics belong to him and all that copyright stuff. 
> 
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> xx Leo

**"walking down 29th and park, i saw you in anothers arms. only a month we've been apart, you look happier, you do."**

Dominic was walking to practice, headphones in his ears, not actually paying attention to his surroundings. He just saw him because even though they broke up a month ago, he was still looking for him wherever he went. There he was, his Alexander. Just that he wasn't his anymore, but someone else's apparently. Marcelo's. He started wondering how long the two of them had been together, if they were already seeing each other behind Dominic's back. With the big fight they had before they ended it all, he wouldn't have been surprised if Marcelo was the one who cheered Sascha up. Just thinking about them in that context made Dominic want to throw up, or rip Marcelo's throat out. Whichever would make him feel better. He knew that they weren't seeing each other before, that they were just friends, but just the thought of it was infuriating.

**"he said something to make you laugh. i saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours, yeah, you look happier, you do."**

When Marcelo apparently said something funny and Dominic saw Sascha's laugh, it was over for him. He was in public and was full on crying. That beautiful laugh, that could always make him feel better. That beautiful laugh, that Sascha felt so self conscious about and only showed a few people. That beautiful laugh that drove Dominic crazy with happiness every time he heard it. But right now it made him sadder than he had ever been before. Quickly, as to not draw any more attention to himself, he wiped away his tears and pulled the hood of his hoodie deeper into his face. 

**"ain't nobody hurt you like i hurt you. ain't nobody love you like i do."**

Dominic knows how badly he messed up. They had been talking about going public with their relationship for a while and had agreed on a press conference for German, Swiss and Austrian newspapers to ask them both and Roger Federer some questions. They had agreed that should the relationship question arise, they would finally come clean about everything. When an Austrian reporter asked Dominic if he was dating anybody at the moment, he panicked and said no. He claimed to not have enough time for a relationship at the moment and that he was very happy with being single. After that Sascha pretended to choke on a sip of water and left the press conference. Dominic was devastated, he didn't know what had happened, why he had gotten so nervous. But that was the beginning of the end. 

**"i will smile and hide the truth, but i know i was happier with you."**

Dominic was at the tennis court now. He knew that he would have to face his coach and some press soon, so he went into the locker room and splashed some cold water on his face. Then he changed, took his tennis bag and put a smile on his face. It was killing him, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry in his bed. But he was a professional, he knew that he couldn't do that. Walking out onto the court he immediately saw them. The blonde curls, held back by an orange headband. Apparently today was a Team adidas practice and his coach failed to tell him. Even though Sascha was once the only reason for his happiness, right now it couldn't have hurt more to see him. 

**"my darling i am still in love with you."**

They put on a show for the cameras. They played together, forced smiles onto their faces and did everything they could to get through it. After it was over, they both went back to the locker room, not speaking a word. Until Dominic couldn't hold it in any longer. "I still love you and I only want what's best for you. I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did and I'd take it all back if I could. Just know that I still love you very much." Sascha just looked at him, tears shining in his eyes. Then he shook his head and left the room without showering. As he was walking out the door Dominic could already see his shoulders trembling, he was holding in his sobs. Dominic could't contain himself and started sobbing uncontrollably. He still loved the German man so much and he hurt him so bad. 

**"but if he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that i'll be waiting here, for you."**

Almost two months went by, Dominic saw how happy Marcelo made Sascha. Until one day, he looked on Facebook and all he could see was that one sentence. "Alexander Zverev and Marcelo Melo split after affair becomes public." Apparently Marcelo wasn't as happy as Sascha and thought it would be a good idea to cheat on the German boy. Now Dominic was definitely ready to rip his throat out. His train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking at his door. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, he was way too angry, but still decided to open the door. He was face to face with a crying, sobbing Sascha who looked like he was close to breaking down. "I'm so sorry Dominic. I never should have pressured you into coming out. Just because I was ready for it didn't mean that you were. And I'm sorry I started seeing Marcelo, I never actually loved him. I only wanted you, but I was too stubborn to admit how much I still lived you." Dominic pulled the taller man into a hug. And with that, all his emotions were conveyed at once. He was sorry too. He was glad Sascha came back to him. And he still loved him so much too. "I will still kick Marcelo's ass for cheating on you, even if it didn't hurt you as much as I feared." Sascha smiled and thanked Dominic. Then they both went to lay down on the big comfortable bed. 

It was worth the wait for Dominic. And right now, he could not be happier. 


End file.
